gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas Fir
Douglas Fir is a classic Gemmy Item. It is a tree, based on the Douglas Fir Tree. It was released first in 1996 until 2008. The trees ranged in size from 12" all the way up to 48". The original 1996 Douglas Fir, along with some of his successors, featured an auxiliary input on his trunk that allowed for the connection of another device that would sync Douglas's eye and mouth movements to the music on the device. It also included a cassette tape with Christmas stories and songs that could be put into a cassette player and sound played through Douglas himself. An auxiliary cord was also included in the box with Douglas. Songs The Dancing One sings Up On The Housetop and Jingle Bell Rock. Deep voiced Douglas fir sings Jingle bells, Santa Clause is coming to town, We wish you a merry Christmas, and Deck the halls Light voiced Douglas fir sings Jingle bells, Up on the housetop, and O Christmas tree. Penelope Pine sings a longer version of Jingle Bell Rock. Douglas Fir the Wreath sings Up On The Housetop and Deck The Halls. Connie Fir sings Jingle Bells, Deck The Halls, and We Wish You A Merry Christmas. The reindeer topiary sings Rudolph the red nosed reindeer but the website says it sings Jingle bell rock The duck topiary quacks Jingle Bells. The teddy bear topiary sings Jingle Bell Rock. Woody and Forest sing Jingle bells and We Wish you a Merry Christmas. Douglas Fir's talking tree kit sings Jingle bells, Deck the halls, Up on the housetop, O Christmas tree, and 12 days of Christmas Chris the singing Christmas tree sings Jingle bells, Deck the halls, and We wish you a merry Christmas Rocking and dancing Douglas fir sings Jungle Bell Rock the 2007 Douglas fir sings a new recording of jingle bells and deck the halls the 2008 one has multiple versions. All of them sing Jingle bells but have either the 1996,1997 or 2008 recording and also sing We wish you a merry Christmas (1996), Up on the housetop (1997), and deck the halls (2008) Vintage Gemmy Talking Singing Dancing Animated christmas tree Douglas Fir.JPG| light voice Douglas fir's box Vintage Gemmy Talking Singing Dancing Animated christmas tree Douglas Fir 3.jpg| light voice Douglas fir the talking and singing tree Vintage GEMMY Talking Singing Animated Dancing Douglas Fir Christmas Tree in Box.JPG|Dancing Douglas fir with box Gemmy Christmas ORIGINAL TALKING WREATH Douglas Fir Singing Motion Animated.JPG|Douglas fir talking wreath Topiary reindeer.jpg|Topiary reindeer Topiary duck.jpg|Topiary duck Topiary teddy bear.jpg|Topiary teddy bear 1998 Gemmy Woody & Forest TWO Interactive Talking,Singing Christmas Trees-RARE!.jpg|Woody and Forest singing Christmas tree duet Trivia Some of the Douglas Fir talking trees came with a cassette tape that you can use to make him tell stories and sing more songs and spread Christmas cheer. Those ones also came with a patch cord so you can make him sing/say whatever you want through a radio, stereo, CD player, etc.Category:Classic GemmyCategory:RareCategory:Dancing StuffCategory:Interactive itemsCategory:ChristmasCategory:North pole productionsCategory:Creepy gemmy charters Category:Modern Gemmy